Vicki Byrne
Appearance Vicki Byrne-Thompson is a beautiful, ?, pg ? tall, The Vanishings, pg 17 slender, The Vanishings, pg 17 fiery red-headed The Vanishings, pg 17 girl. The Vanishings, pg 17 History The Vanishings Vicki is introduced as a fourteen year-old girl that lives in a trailer park. It is noted that she needed to be tough, since the people at Prospect High looked down on those that live in trailer parks. Then, the book goes on to tell about Vicki's past. At twelve, her parents and little sister, Jeanni, had become Christians at a community dance in which there were always too much fighting and drinking. She waited for them to fail, but she was instead impresed by the sudden change in their lives, especially her father's. He had quit drinking, and tried to not smoke around his family. Second Chance Through the Flames Facing the Future Nicolae High Vicki is first mentioned to be gone. She leaves a note to Judd, Lionel, and Ryan, telling them that she is heading to Michigan to find her brother's friend, Bub. The Underground Vicki awakes early in the morning, thinking about Shelly. She wants to speak with Shelly about God, but to her it seems as if something is always keeping her from talking about to Shelly. So, Vicki calls Shelly, but decides against it and prays that she would have a chance to tell Shelly the truth that day. She is seen again when Judd reminds Lionel and Ryan to not be late, since they have a study with Bruce. When Judd boasts about his newspaper, she squints and feels awful that she cares that Judd thinks the idea is all his. When Ryan asks if the principal and Coach Handlesman will stop them from distributing the newspaper, Vicki tells him that nothing about God was allowed in the school. Then, Judd reveals the name of his newspaper is The Underground. Busted! Death Strike The Search On the Run Into the Storm Earthquake! The Showdown Vicki is seen with Ryan when he dies. This book is also when she meets Charlie. Charlie helps Vicki carry Ryan's body for burial. Judgement Day Battling the Commander Fire from Heaven Terror in the Stadium Darkening Skies Attack of Apollyon A Dangerous Plan Secrets of New Babyon Escape from New Bablyon Horsemen of Terror Uplink from the Underground Death at the Gala The Beast Arises Wildfire! The Mark of the Beast Breakout! Murder in the Holy Place Escape to Masada War of the Dragon As noted in the pervious book, Vicki sees someone through the cameras of Colin Dial's safe house. When Vicki checks the cameras, she sees nothing, and wonders if her mind is playing tricks on her. She decides to go outside at check it out with Phoenix. After Vicki and Phoenix venture outside, Phoenix runs away due to a snapping twig. People begin shouting, and Vicki chases after them, making sure that they don't wound Phoenix. When she finds the dog, he is tied to the branch of a pine tree. Vicki heads back to the safe house and finds what the person put over the two cameras - a glove and handkerchief. Upon returning to the safe house, Vicki decides to wake the others, even though she knows they will be upset. As she passes the main computer, she finds a message that reads: Help me. When Vicki wakes up the others, they are upset, just as she presumed. The group begins to discuss who the person could be and who they were affiliated with. Vicki presumes that since the person can't be GC, and since the Dials' have no neighbors, that the request must be legitimate. Colin mentions that he has contacted a friend in western Wisconsin, where some could stay, since there were so many people in the safe house. He says that some could stay, and some could go, if they were interested. Vicki sleeps for a few hours,and then eats breakfast alone, watching the surveillance cameras. Together, Colin and Vicki go outside, and Vicki shows Colin where she was the previous night. After retrieving the "Help me" note, Vicki begins to head back for the house, and Colin reveals that some of the people in the safe house would be leaving that day. She is astonished that they have to leave so soon. She finds everyone upstairs and inquires the group about how the decision came to be. Becky tells Vicki that their friend, Marshall Jameson, had volunteered to pick up everyone that was leaving that afternoon. Vicki asks everyone upstairs if they are going, and Melinda nods. She asks who isn't leaving, and Shelly says that she is staying at the Dials' safe house, as well as Conrad. Conrad mentions that Mark would probably stay too. Vicki spends all morning with her friends, remembering the good times, and telling stories. She laughs, cries, and wonders why her friends have to go. Darrion, Charlie, and Josey Fogarty spoke of Vicki's influence on their lives. Around lunch time, Marshall Jameson arrives to pick those leaving up. The members of the group leaving got into the van, and Vicki put Phoenix in the van with Charlie. She stays in her room, feeling sad and achy inside. Vicki wants to be there for her friends, to help them grow. Shelly comes into Vicki's room and tells her about an e-mail. Vicki stares at the new cameras, amazed by how much of the forest they could see now. Becky gives Vicki Charlie's notebook, and Vicki puts it in her room, then returns to read the e-mail. It was from Anita, Manny's sister, begging Vicki to call her that night. Vicki decides that she would call Anita while on montior duty. Vicki takes over her four-hour shift. She reads some new e-mail on the kids' website, while watching the monitors. After two hours of nothing, Vicki dials Anita's number. Attack on Petra Bounty Hunters The Rise of False Messiahs Omnious Choices Heat Wave The Perils of Love Vicki and Judd become married in this book. The Road to War Triumphant Return Family 'Father: '''Tom Byrne '''Mother: '''Dawn Byrne '''Brother(s): '''Eddie Byrne '''Sister(s): 'Jeanni Byrne 'Husband: 'Judd Thompson Jr. The Perils of Love, pg 186 '''Adopted Children: '''Anne and Unnamed Boy Triumphant Return, pg ? References Category:Young Trib Force Members Category:Alive at Glorious Appearing Category:Believers Category:Founders of the Young Trib Force Category:Byrne Family Category:Thompson Family Category:Major Character Category:All Characters